


Within The Darkness

by BePassionate24



Series: Within Temptation [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamon, Community: tvd_originals, Debekah, F/M, Klaroline, Steferine, Stelena, datherine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePassionate24/pseuds/BePassionate24
Summary: M Rated. Sequel to "Within Temptation". After ten years of embracing marriage and fatherhood. A lifetime of memories. What happens when two unexpected tragedies strike the Salvatore & Mikaelson brothers unexpectedly? How will they each cope? Will they be able to survive their new realities and remain strong for the ones they love? (Stelena,Klaroline,Debekah/Datherine/Bamon,Kalijah)





	

A/N: Since so many of you have been asking me about writing a sequel to "Within Temptation", I finally decided to write one. This sequel takes place five years after the epilogue for "Within Temptation". Which means that within the story line, a total of 10 years has passed since we last read about the Salvatore and Mikaelson families. I will be adding Bonnie Bennett into the story and as well as a few other new characters. This story is M rated and everyone is human. Lastly, this story will be MUCH darker than "Within Temptation" and it will have a lot of flashbacks.

Within The Darkness: Prologue

"Mom?" Sarah knocked on her bedroom door as Caroline applied her makeup. They were bound for a weekend of fun and laughter. All the girls, except for Emma, Stefan and Elena's five-year-old daughter.

"There's my birthday girl!" Caroline commented, getting up from the vanity in her bedroom and giving her daughter, Sarah a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. "My beautiful seventeen-year-old daughter." Caroline smiled widely. She couldn't believe it! Sarah was growing up so fast and tonight was all in celebration of her. Rebekah, Elena, Katherine and Caroline had all planned a relaxing and fun getaway weekend for all of them to enjoy.

"So, about tonight…Which one?" Sarah began to say, moving her hands in front of her to reveal two different tops that were supposed to go with her dark brown boots and black tights. "I like the red one. I think it's better than the dark purple." Caroline smiled, watching Sarah's blue eyes light up as she hugged her mom again and smiled. "I can't wait for tonight, mom! It's going to be amazing." She stated, blowing her a kiss as Caroline went to go take a seat back at her vanity. She glanced at herself in the mirror for a minute. The last few years had taken their toll on her face. It was stress. The stresses of watching Klaus stepping into the role of CEO at Dasells hadn't been easy on them. Even though he was forever grateful for Damon and Stefan's promotion. Klaus and Caroline both missed their simple lives and longed for them. The last few years had brought them wonderful vacations and great family memories. Yet, the long work hours at the company and Caroline's work as an event planner and decorator hadn't really helped their marriage. She missed her husband and she was pretty sure that he missed her too.

The cell phone in front of her interrupted her thoughts as she picked it up, smiling.

"I was just thinking about you." Caroline mused, hearing him laugh.

"I had a free moment, thought that I'd call my wife and see how the preparations for the getaway were going?" Klaus asked, reminding her to call him later in the night when they had gotten to their destination safely.

"Oh, you mean the preparations for the hour-long drive from Chicago to Monticello, Indiana? It's all planned and believe me, it's going to be a weekend that our daughter will never forget." Caroline commented, grinning when she thought about the spa day and the cottage rental on the lake that she'd secured for the weekend, all for Sarah's birthday.

"Good. I'll miss you both while I'm reading over paperwork and financials for Dasells. You know, this company has been shit since both Salvatore brother's stepped down." Klaus told her, exhaling deeply as Caroline sighed.

"Well, you're doing the best that you can and that counts for something. Now, I wonder what Damon and Stefan have been up to?" Caroline laughed out, thinking about how she needed to call Elena to make sure that she was coming with them.

"Probably laughing at Elijah and I, the two fools who decided to take over this place!" Klaus replied, telling his wife that he had to go. But, that he loved her and for her to text him when they made it to the Indiana bed and breakfast.

"I love you too. Always." Caroline replied, ending her phone call as she glanced down at her left hand, grinning at her wedding ring. She was lucky to have him and she was damn certain that these last few years had been the best of both of their lives.

"I said. You can't run around the house without pants, Emma!" Stefan shouted after his daughter, running after her as he nearly crashed into Elena.

"Woah! What's going on here?" She giggled, smiling down at her husband who was half dressed in a white dress shirt, a red tie half way around his neck and still in his gray colored boxers, chasing after Emma who was having a bit of a fit.

"You can't leave me with her for the weekend. I'm already totally exhausted." Stefan replied, inhaling sharply as Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"You'll have Damon, Klaus and Elijah as your backups. Also, Lizzie's staying behind to keep them company as well." Elena informed him as Stefan turned around to watch Emma jumping up and down on her bed, yelling and shouting out no. "No! No! No! Noooo pants! No pants, daddy! No pants!" She yelled out, sounding awfully persistent in her protest of wearing pants.

"Was it you that taught her that pants were optional in our society?" He asked his wife, standing beside her as Elena turned into him, giggling.

"No. It was Katherine. She said that Emma needed to learn the word No early on and well, I didn't think she was going to apply it to everything now." Elena replied, feeling Stefan wrap his arms around her as he too laughed. "Well, tell your sister that when Emma stays with her and Elijah that they need to start teaching her that pants are important. We can't have a pantless child running around in public."

"Daddy, catch me!" Emma shrieked, jumping off the bed as Elena and Stefan glanced over at one another.

"I got you, wiggle worm!" Stefan exclaimed, scooping her up into his arms and tickling her sides as the green eyed and brown haired little girl giggled and her face turned red from laughing so hard.

"Okay, I've got to get ready for tonight." Elena commented, glancing down at her daughter while she looked at her watch and adjusted her purse over her shoulder. "I've got to go get some last minute things for the road trip." She said, watching Stefan give her a saddened look.

"I still don't want you leaving me." He pleaded with her in a playful tone, mentioning that he too had to drop Emma off at daycare and then proceed to go downtown to check up on Elijah and Klaus at Dasells.

"What are you still doing, lingering around Dasells? Stefan, I thought you said you wouldn't do that anymore. You and Damon decided to step down for a reason. Look," She began to say as Stefan planted a quick kiss against her lips.

"I'm only there for a project that Klaus is working on. After it's done, I promise that I'll stop. Besides," He shrugged, kissing her again and whispering into her ear. "It keeps me out of trouble."

Elena's brown eyes widened. "You want trouble. Mr. Salvatore? I'll give it to you in a very different way." Elena winked with a flirtatious tone, leaning into him and kissing his neck, trailing her fingers against his jawbone. "When I get back after a long weekend away. I can give you a lot of trouble." She smiled, causing Stefan to pull her against him, wrapping his arms around her waistline as he smirked, hearing Emma run off into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. "Is that so, Mrs. Salvatore?" He asked playfully, causing her to laugh.

Elena nodded. Kissing him softly before taking a step back as she walked towards the front door of their house with her car keys in hand. "By the way, I'm taking your Porsche." She replied, jingling the keeps in front of Stefan as he glanced at her for a minute and shook his head, giving her a smug smile. "Oh, she loves fast cars and lots of trouble. I married a winner."

Elena removed her hand from the doorknob, pivoting on her heels as she gave him a mischievous smile while she stated. "Well, if I remember correctly. You're the one who taught me to be more like my sister. In every way, possible. So, don't blame me for the bad influences, Stefan. I married a bad boy."

He chuckled, looking behind him to make sure that Emma wasn't in ear shot and still had her door closed as he moved closer towards his wife. Elena gasped when she felt his hand on her butt and then her body being pressed up against the front door. "You want a bad boy?" He laughed, pressing his lips against her neck and sucking on her warm flesh as his hand moved its way up her right thigh. Elena gasped when his cold hands touched her red lace underwear and he wedged his rough calloused fingers carefully between the elastic band of her underwear and her skin, sliding his hand down her panties.

"I can be the worst you've ever seen…." He taunted, watching as Elena bit down on her lower lip and closed her eyes, trying everything in her power to stifle a groan when Stefan's hand touched her roughly between her legs. "Stefan….Please.." Elena muttered out, feeling his lips against hers, preventing her from moaning out his name.

Just as quickly as he teased her, Stefan moved both of his hands away from his wife as they heard Emma walking down the hall, looking for them and calling out for her mom and dad. "Now," He paused, kissing her hungrily as he stared into her eyes. "Remember that for this weekend. When you're away from me. Because when you come back, I'll show you how bad of an influence I can be." He winked, telling her that he loved her as he watched Elena leave the house.

"Okay." Was all she could manage to say as she felt her legs nearly give out on her. Elena had known for years that there was a darker side to her husband. However, she had only seen glimpses of it. Although, after what he'd just done. She felt her heart leaping into her chest as she excitedly became intrigued at all the secrets that lied within Stefan Salvatore. Was Stefan really as bad as he claimed?

"I can't wait." She said, smiling eagerly after closing the door. She was a lucky woman, Elena thought to herself. The luckiest to have found a man like him.

"Mom!" Elizabeth shouted, holding up her little sister as if she was a doll in her arms.

"Claire puked all over me!" Elizabeth shouted, bumping into her father while she handed him his youngest daughter and the new addition to the household.

"That's what they do, Lizzie. They puke, poop, scream, cry and keep you up all night long. You look like a zombie for about a year. But," Damon smirked, taking the little blue eyed and dark brown haired baby into his arms, kissing her cheeks and making her giggle. Claire was six months old and having her in their five-bedroom brand new house was an adjustment for everyone, including Elizabeth who had been an only child for so long.

"You love them anyways." Damon chuckled, pivoting on his heels as Rebekah stood against the doorframe, smiling widely while she observed Damon with his two daughters.

"Give me Claire and watch a pro." She laughed, causing both Elizabeth and Damon to turn towards her as he placed Claire into her arms. Kissing the baby's chubby cheeks, Rebekah softly sang to her and cooed. "Momma loves her baby her so much!"

"This is how you need to put her to sleep or calm her down." She told them. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, nodding. "Alright then. Well, I'm going to be late for school and dance recital. Daddy, can you pick me up from dance tonight?" She asked, leaning over and kissing her mom's cheek and pinching her younger sister's face. "I love you both." She said.

"That's fine. Your mom, cousin and aunt's are heading on that little weekend trip. So, uncle Stefan and uncle Klaus are going to be coming over tonight too. For a poker night." Damon winked, hearing Rebekah laugh. "My brothers are going to make you lose all of your money. How wonderful, darling."

"Is Elijah going to be there too?" Rebekah asked, hugging Lizzie as the little girl grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. "I love you! Have a wonderful day and I'll see you when you get back home mom!" She shouted, running towards the school bus after kissing both of her parents goodbye.

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. You know that him and Katherine have been having some problems ever since they moved back to the city and sold that ranch in Wyoming. Also, living with Ethan full time has been an adjustment." Damon replied as Rebekah gave her husband a saddened look. "I was really rooting for them, you know. I had hoped that moving back to Chicago would bring them closer. Instead, it sounds like it's tearing them apart. I mean, I know how much Katherine and Elijah love each other and Ethan…" Her voice trailed off as Damon exhaled deeply. He wasn't really sure any more of what was going on between his brother in law and Katherine.

"I heard Rose came back to work for my brothers." Rebekah commented as Damon took a sip of his coffee and nearly spit it out of his mouth. "What?" He asked, staring up at his wife in astonishment. Rebekah shook her head. "Who knows. That's what one of the tabloids said and when I was there earlier in the week visiting Klaus. I overheard the same thing. She is now Elijah's new secretary. Apparently, they've been in contact and are now on good terms. You know, maybe that's caused a lot of tension between them lately." She replied, hoping that it wasn't true.

Damon gave her a helpless look. "Who knows. I guess only time will tell or the tabloids will." He stated, thinking about how nasty the headlines of the Chicago Tribune would be to Elijah and Katherine's marriage. Thankful himself that he and Rebekah had managed to stay under the media's radar for the last few years.

"So, it is true!" Katherine said, bursting into Elijah's office as he lifted his head up from the stack of financial paperwork that was in front of him.

"What's true?" He asked, titling his head to the side as his wife pointed back behind her, adjusting her wine-colored blouse and shaking her head as she shoved the hem of it into her grey colored pants.

"Rose. Your ex-wife is working at Dasells?" Katherine spat out, sighing out a breath.

"I know. But-." Lifting up her hand and running it through her hair, Katherine rolled her eyes while Elijah tried to explain. Katherine pivoted on her heels and began walking towards the door.

"You know what, Elijah? I think that this getaway will do us both some good. Believe me." She said, hearing him get up from his seat, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"Don't leave angry at me, Kat. You know that there isn't anything between us anymore. I don't love her, Katherine! I love you!" He reassured his wife, causing her to turn back towards him and shrug her shoulders helplessly.

"I chose you all those years ago, baby. I love you." He said in a pleading tone, cupping her face into his hands as Katherine leaned in to kiss him. Lately it felt as if her husband was just a friend and not the man she married. His long work hours at the office had really placed a strain on their relationship and it was really starting to show.

"Well, I need to get going. But, I'll call you from the road tonight and from our cottage." She told him, opening the door to his office as she left the room, nearly bumping into Rose.

"I'm sorry." Rose stammered out, taking a step back as Katherine adjusted herself and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at her. "It's fine." She said icily, walking past her. But, just as Rose began to walk away, Katherine's voice stopped her in her tracks. "You know what? On second thought. Rose," She began to say, taking a step back towards her so that the two women were now face to face. "If you so as look in my husband's direction with those wandering little doe eyes of yours. I swear that there will be hell to pay. Just because he offered you this job, doesn't mean that you two get to rekindle anything between the sheets." She threatened, brushing past Rose and heading towards the elevators.

"It's not like that, Katherine!" She heard Rose shout out as Katherine rolled her eyes, pressing the button to the elevator. "Right, because that's what I used to say too. When I was just sleeping with him and he was cheating on you. It was never like that between us. Only in the bedroom, when I'd make him orgasm so hard that he'd scream out my name and not yours. So, all I'm saying is. Keep your legs closed and your eyes to yourself, Rose-Marie." She commented, taking a step back into the elevators and watching the pixie brown haired woman gawk at her from afar. If there was one thing in this world that Katherine Mikaelson couldn't stand, it was Elijah's ex-wife.

Dusk was just setting in by the time they had packed the car and left the house that night. Rebekah sat next to Sarah and reminded her to buckle up. "It's better to be safe than sorry." She told the younger Mikaelson as she pulled her into a hug and wished her an early happy birthday.

"I love you very much sweetie." She said, kissing the top of her head and adjusting her own seat belt as Caroline and Elena ran back towards the car. They had stopped at a gas station to fill up the 2010 Porsche Cayenne SUV that Damon had bought himself for his birthday just a few weeks prior.

"So, what's on the agenda for this weekend?" Rebekah leaned forward, stealing a piece of a French fry from her sister in law, Caroline as they watched Elena rub her eyes and turn towards Rebekah.

"I'm not saying a damn thing until we get to Indiana. Not one word about this weekend." Caroline replied, earning a punch in the arm from Rebekah.

"Hey, do I have to separate the two of you. Rebekah, do you want to drive instead?" Elena asked with an annoyed tone, hearing her groan as she reluctantly got out of the car and switched seats with Elena.

"That's fine. Now, I can torture Caroline some more for some answers to our weekend plans." She grinned, turning back to the girls as Katherine yawned out a breath, rubbing her eyes in the far backseat. "Where are we?" She questioned, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, if these two stopped fighting. We'd be at the bed and breakfast already." Sarah chimed in, glancing over at Elena and Katherine with a smile.

"It's fine. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there." Elena told her sister, leaning her head against Katherine's shoulder while the curly haired brunette placed her hand onto her sister's face and mumbled a soft. "Okay. I love you." In her direction. Elena clasped their hands together and giggled. "I love you too sleepy head." She commented, feeling the car move as Rebekah adjusted the seat and inhaled sharply. "I feel like a midget was driving this car earlier." She joked, feeling a quick flick on the back of her neck.

"Ouch!" Rebekah whined, readjusting the rearview mirrors as she shook her head and reved the engine. "Damon hates it when I drive a little fast. But, you know what? My hubby isn't here." She smirked, pulling out of the gas station quickly as the girls all checked their seat belts and Caroline laughed. "I always knew there was a wild side to you, Rebekah!"

"You have no idea!" She smiled, looking both ways as she proceeded to leave the gas station and head back towards the freeway. "Only another few more miles to go." She laughed, grabbing a hold of Caroline's hand as she turned towards her and said. "Only a half hour left. Sounds long enough for me to pry information about this weekend out from you."

Miles passed by quickly and Rebekah felt herself growing tired. Everyone in the car had fallen asleep and with just a few more miles to go, she too was starting to feel herself drifting off. "Stay awake! We're almost there!" She told herself, refocusing on the road as she switched the radio on and began softly humming to the music. Rebekah's heavy eyelids lost focus of the road for just a split second and then it happened. The bright headlights from the other car came rushing towards her, smashing into them and causing the Porsche to lose control. Everything went dark and all Rebekah could hear were the screams of all the girls. The sound of screeching tires and the smell of gasoline filled the air.

Opening her eyes carefully, she groaned. Realizing that the SUV had been flipped on its side was worrisome. But, she couldn't really remember how it had happened. Everything happened so fast and now, nothing could be heard from anyone within the car. Slowly coming to her senses, she could feel herself being lifted up. Her head was pounding and just as she tried to lift her body up to see what was going on, to explain to her mind why it was that she felt cold and why she was bleeding. A young woman with a concerned look in her eyes, forced her back down. "Ma'am, you need to stay still. Do you understand me? You can't move. You need to stay still." She ordered, forcing her head to be in an awkward position against the gurney and her neck in a brace.

Confused and dazed, she couldn't remember what had exactly happened or when it had exactly happened and that terrified her. "My daughter….I need to call my husband…I need to tell him- I need…" Her voice trailed off as she felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness. "It's okay, he's already been notified." The paramedic informed her, telling her to relax as her eyes fluttered shut just as she heard a voice call out over the walkie talkie. "Two fatalities. Multiple people injured. Wrong way driver was heading southbound and hit them head on…."

"Car accident?" She uttered out in a soft tone. Feeling the grip of another paramedic on her left side. "Ma'am, you've been in a car crash. Listen to me. Can you tell me your name?" He asked her, watching as her eyes opened and she incoherently spoke, begging with him. "You need to call my husband. Please! Tell him to pick up my daughter…Please."

"Ma'am." The paramedic began again, holding onto her hand tightly as her eyes started to close again and in a barely there whisper she uttered out. "Elena Salvatore. My name is Elena Salvatore and please, you need to call my husband. Stefan. He needs to know…We didn't make it…He needs to…." Elena's voice trailed off as the young man looked at his coworker and heard the machine's beeping, the lines on the machine were going flat. "Elena! Stay with me. Elena, you need to open your eyes. Shit! Elena! We're losing her! Get me that crash cart and charge the paddles. We can't lose this one too, she's coding!"


End file.
